Pucca
|-|Regular= |-|Red Super Sooga Squad= |-|Anti Virus= |-|Toon Pucca= |-|Pucca Power Up= |-|Pucca Reboot= Summary Pucca is an 11 year old girl who speaks in giggles, grunts, and sighs. She's in love with a boy named Garu and constantly finds anyway to kiss him throughout the series, she also works as a waitress at a Noodle Shop. It's assumed due to Garu taking vow of silence took it too as she doesn't speak. Her best friend is Ching. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Pucca Origin: Pucca Funny Love Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Human, Goddess of Sport, Pharaoh, Anti-Virus, Ghost, Delivery Girl Attack Potency: Multi Continental level '(Casually splits the ocean in half, which generates this much energy. Should be comparable if not superior to lightning amped Garu as Pucca is the one who powered him. The former of who is comparable to Lightning Tobe who stated to have the power of 1000 storms & casually caused thunderstorms. Causally stopped a comet, generating this much energy. Her blowing caused entire mountains to fly in the air. Her mere mood shift affected the weather around her entire land. Which generates this much energy.) 'Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can effortlessly blitz Garu, and keep up to him travel wise. Garu can run around the Earth in around 6-7 minutes.), likely MFTL+ (Could jump to another distant solar system.) Combat Speed: At least FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Threw Tobe into the exosphere in less then a second. Threw a lasso up to the moon in 1.25 seconds. Did a similar feat, however she did it in less then a second. Punched Garu to another unknown location outside of our solar system.) Reaction Speed: At least FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Could perform actions in a treehouse being flung into another solar system Blitzed a camera.) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Could carry the moon on a lasso with one hand) Striking Strength: Multi Continental Class Durability: Multi Continental level ''' (Took no damage from the "Breaking Wind Hurricane Palm Blast", which was capable of this. Tanked hits from lightning Tobe without needing to amp herself with lightning.), '''higher with energy shield (Can create a shield that makes even attackers that could previously push her back unable to even reach her body.) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Metal Crate, Dozens of Meters with Kiss Projection, Hundreds of Meters with Bow & Water Manipulation, Hundreds of Kilometers with Wind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, & Shockwaves Macrocosmic+ with Space-Time Manipulation, Low Macroversal with Teleportation (Via being able to teleport even into dreams) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use noodles, crossbows, and metal boxes in combat), Martial Arts (Trained in martial arts), Acrobatics (Could perform multiple backflips while ice skating), Enhanced Senses (Stated to be able to sense Garu from very far Can hear the noodle brothers from miles away. Can block multiple balls being thrown at her while blindfolded.), Weather Manipulation (Her foul mood created foul weather, and once she was out of her foul mood, the weather was back to normal), Cosmic Awareness (Could sense Garu's sweat drop while he was in the astral plane in a different part of space.), Reality Warping, Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness, Dream Manipulation (Can enter dreams, inside said dream she completely changed how it was supposed to go.), Forcefield Creation (In unrestricted passively creates an energy shield that protected her from attacks from Ring Ring), Dimensional Storage (Could pull a sailor moon wand out of nowhere, has also pulled out other objects like her Noodle Wand), Transformation (Capable of transforming into parodies of Sailor Moon, and can transform into Noodle Girl, mermaids, etc.), Shapeshifting, Transmutation (Capable of turning Garu into a frog. Has turned herself and Garu into constellations), Time Manipulation & Temporal BFR (Rewinded the film in a parallel universe. Spun the merry go round so fast that she sent the merry go round and others back in time), Lightning Manipulation (Can create lightning via friction on a carpet.), Thread Manipulation (Made the static on the TV into thread for her), Aura, Purification, Quality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Resistance Negation (Passive. Naturally makes people fall in love with her, even robots. Can counter the boo martial arts with her own. Garu who naturally resists her nature was going to be affected by the power Master Soo taught her to make Garu fall for her. Can create an aura of her pureness that passively changed any of Doga's corruption pure, including non-sentient objects, people and plants. Can arguably even bypass Doga's resistance.), Kiss Projection & Morality Manipulation (Can make hearts into physical objects and throw them, and can change the corrupted people to good with her hearts.), Restricted Flight (With her kite she was able to temporarily fly), Heat Manipulation & Fire Manipulation (Melted all the ice off of Garu just from kissing him, on two occassions. Capable of setting herself on fire. Where she is invulnerable), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a ghost), Ectoplasm Manipulation (Made of ectoplasm), Regeneration (Mid-High.Regenerated here, as an cell should naturally have this.), Immortality (Type 1 as Goddess of Sport, Type 6, can live and run around without any skin on her body, Type 7 as a ghost), Summoning, Telepathy, & Light Manipulation (Causes her buns to light up and telepathycailly contact a UFO having them send the opponent into their ship and far away into space), Space-Time Manipulation & Portal Creation (Can open holes in space-time, can create portals to go into dreams), Teleportation (Could teleport via using a jump rope. Feelings Pucca teleported around), Non-Physical Interaction & Soul Manipulation (Interacted and touched a ghost mice. Squeezed Garu so hard she removed his soul from his body), Mind Manipulation (Via the mistletoe), Attack Reflection (Reflected lasers), Invulnerability (Type 1. Has shown on multiple occasions to not be harmed by anything, including giant boulders. Even when she's hit she shows no scratches or damage or actual signs of harm. The strongest attacks in the show have only shown to annoy her), Biological Manipulation (Could turn Garu's white blood cells into red blood cells, made her own anti virus in Garu's body), Small Size (Type 3 as antivirus), Water Manipulation (Created a waterfall out of her tears), Paint Manipulation (Can bring her paintings to life), Picture Manipulation (Caused the street signs to gain sentience), Petrification (Turned Garu to stone), Power Mimicry (Was capable of using petrification right after seeing Garu use it, could use the Breaking Wind Hurricane palm Blast right after seeing Tobe do it. Could learn Master Soo's shapeshifting style just by seeing him do it, can transform into different animals and people with this), Size Manipulation (Did this on multiple occasions, also with shrinking juice), Creation (Created a bowtie out of thin air), Possible Magic & Wish Granting (Can turn into a genie, a magical being), Invisibility (With the vanishing cream), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe underwater for nearly a hour, can transform herself into a mermaid.), Power Nullification, Transformation, Fusionism, and Size Negation (Removed Tobe's lightning via 4th wall breaking. Took all 3 sumo wrestlers out of their giant state.), Possible Elemental Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation while unrestricted (Her mere steps caused vibrations throughout the ground), BFR (Could remove Ring Ring from the toon universe and send her back into their universe via merely smacking her), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1, Garu being erased in the past caused everyone, even the dieties to forget him, yet Pucca was completely unaffected by this. Occupied the same space and time as her Toon Pucca self with no repercussions), Homing Attack (Her arrows can home in on an enemy which turn in love with the first person they see), Air Manipulation (Can create large gust of air to pull people in, and create her own tornadoes, one of her martial arts techniques allows her to spin fast enough to create minature torandoes), Attack Reflection, Explosion Manipulation & Shockwave Generation & Creation (Her ultimate causes a massive explosion that can be seen from outside the planet, creates a heart to cause an omnidirectional explosion), Resistance to Air Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by a tornado), Gravity Manipulation (Was briefly resisting the gravity crush), Empathic Manipulation & Resistance Negation (The "boo" martial arts that was even bypassing Garu's resistances didn't affect her.), Corruption (Completely immune the effects of the corruption manipulating Sooga Village), Memory Manipulation (Still remembered Garu even after he was erased and everyone else forgot about him), Lightning Manipulation (Took no damage whatsoever when lighting striked the Garu paper mache she was kissing), Extreme Heats (Had no damage while setting herself on fire), Disease Manipulation & Mind Manipulation (The chicken spots, which latch on to your face and turn you into a chicken had no affect on Pucca), Life Absorption (Unaffected by the closing of the noodle shop.), Petrification (Broke out of Garu's petrification), Extreme Colds (Can survive in the vaccum of space), Existence Erasure (Type 2. The eraser used to erase both Toon Garu and Real Garu from existence, removing the very memory of Garu, had no effect on Pucca), Dream Manipulation (Resisted Tobe entering her dream.), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, & Transmutation (Garu entering the planet he was punched into was forcibly transformed into a warrior class and had to follow the mechanics, yet Pucca entering was unaffected) Standard Equipment: Transformation Wand, Canned noodles, Bat, Panda Flute, Noodle Wand, Net, Whip, Dynamite, Cross Bow, Fox Costume, Flyswatter, Machete, Pedal Car, Vespa, Space Bike, etc. Intelligence: Genius (Can come up with plans and strategies rather quickly, and is usually the one solving a problem. Can learn ancient martial arts skills and perfect them even when seeing them be done by someone who can't use them correctly. Despite being 12 can help run a noodle shop dealing with dozens of customers and deliveries a day all the while helping out others and pursing her own activities. Can solve disputes without needing to fight, more skilled then Master Hielkikyu and Garu in martial arts.) Weaknesses: If the Noodle Shop closes she loses all motivation. If Garu is present she stops whatever she's doing to run up to him. Feats: '''Pucca Respect Thread Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Pucca Funny Love Category:Superhumans Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Gods Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toonforce Users Category:Dream Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Thread Users Category:Aura Users Category:Quality Users Category:Projection Users Category:Morality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Paint Users Category:Picture Users Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aquatic Respiration Users Category:Negation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Earthquake Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Tier 6 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Portal Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ghosts Category:Princess Category:Biological Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Composite